


I hate you

by SpaceCows



Series: A Rabbit A Duck and A Mess [2]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCows/pseuds/SpaceCows
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny, Sylvester Pussycat & Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner
Series: A Rabbit A Duck and A Mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337074
Kudos: 18





	1. Starships were meant to fly

**"You'll see."**

_The duck said as he grinned, he stepped forward and immediately took their heads and bonked them together. Stars flew around their heads. Bugs smiled in relief as Daffy pulled him up. He blushed a bit and gave his friend a tight squeeze._

"Glad that's over with right?"

_Daffy smiled, as he turned to the rabbit and offered his hand, Bugs took it as they went through the doors that the trio of bad guys failed to protect. Immediately seeing dozens of ships. Though they both knew only one of them was going to get them to Mars._

"Man, I don't know Daff, If Wile is right, then we got to get to that Road Runner A.S.A.P."

_Daffy nodded as he ran his finger over each ship, checking for any potential issues he looked at the engines, fuel tanks, thrusters, and so much more. Eventually, he settled on an all too familiar ship and smiled, he waved Bugs on over and the two stepped inside. Bugs glanced at the interior and he grinned brightly._

"Is this what I think it is Daff?"

_He asked as he blushed, memories replaying in his head. He walked around and took in the smell and feeling as he walked around._

"Yep, but as much as I love seeing your cottontail wave around in excitement and your cute ears perk up at everything we got a bird to rescue!"

 _Bugs turned and his ears lowered as he turned a bright red_.

"Y-you think they're cute?" 

_Daffy just patted the seat next to him and Bugs complied, the two getting themselves back into focus as Daffy started up the ship. The ship hovered and everything started humming, as the duck pushed forward on the lever to go to newer heights. It blasted upwards quickly catching the two off guard, Both companions hearts were racing as they both gripped onto the seats for dear life._

////////////////

"You stupid bird! I spent a year trying to study your physical properties, but this is the last time you make a fool out of me and my people!"

_Marvin yelled furiously, however, his beautiful queen gently rose a hand to silence him up and so he did. She stepped down from her throne as she gently descended over towards the two and spoke._

"General?"

"Y-yes my Queen?"

"Stand down."

"B-but my Queen I--"

"I said, to **STAND DOWN** General, Do I make myself clear?" 

_Her eyes fixated on the General before her as he shook his head nervously, her glare like daggers and her tone full of ice. It was enough to kill someone, in fact, it probably could. He swallowed as his blood ran cold._

"Y-yes your highness."

_Marvin said defeated as he glared at the bird and bowed down to his Queen. She ordered Marvin to go lock up that bird until further notice. He nodded and headed out, Road Runner on an electric leash that could shock him back into place. As he dragged the annoying creature back his mind raced with worries. He knew the puny earthlings would eventually figure out their comrade was gone, he also knew those brainwashed imbeciles wouldn't hold them off forever. So what was he to do? He couldn't go directly against orders, it'd be treason. Mars would have his head and plant it on a stick for all to see. He shuddered, he couldn't fail, not like last time._

/////////////////////

_The ship zoomed through the stars as the two grew worried, what was awaiting them on Mars? Perhaps an army? A weapon of mass destruction? They didn't want to know. With each minute that passed, they got closer, closer, and then there it was...Mars._

"You don't have to do this, I know what they're like."

"I know, but I can't just sit here and let them hurt my friends."

_Daffy teared up and smiled at the stupid toon he came to know and love as he punched him in the arm. Bugs smiled at him, as he gave him a single kiss on his forehead as they separated ways as they went to invade the invaders._

//////////

"Your highness, Your highness! They are here, t-the earthlings are here!"

_a sentry said as he rushed forward falling to the ground shaking, the Queen immediately stood up and made the announcement clear._

"Do whatever it takes to stop those wretched creatures from getting in here, kill on sight."

_Martians rushed over to grab weapons, bombs, and recruits. Mars was ready for war. The troops marched about the perimeter as guards searched the castle grounds. Security was high and the risk of being killed was even higher._

_Bugs watched in horror and mumbled under his breath._

"I knew I should've stayed home today."


	2. Duck dodgers, to the rescue!

Sneaking around their base wasn’t all that difficult to be completely honest here because for daffy, he had been here before. Granted of course, it wasn’t as real as it was now when they were filming, but hey, take what you can get amiright? So he would, any experience is fine with him, so long as he gets to return to earth with bugs and roadrunner by his side.   
  
Guards marched through the hallways, as the toon watched. Each of them had weapons, daffy wasn’t sure if this was a sneaking mission or a “go in there and improvise kinda deal” he’d rather sneak for now personally, however that doesn’t mean bugs was on the same page, he never was.

//////////

A mallet to the head? Or maybe.. a present with a bomb inside? But then again, the point was to rescue roadrunner and get out of here A.S.A.P. So..maybe being loud and flashy wasn’t a _good_ idea, but it was effective in taking out martians..and a good distraction for daffy to get in and get roadrunner. As for bugs? He’d be alright, he always was. So as more martians walked by, he quickly threw out a jack in the box toward them, which was already wound up prior to being thrown. Bugs watched in giddy anticipation as the martians slowly approached the box. Only for them to be met with a nasty surprise of dynamite and the scariest jack there was. He had to stifle a laugh that almost escaped when seeing all of them crash into one another in a panicked frenzy, only for the dynamite to go **BOOM** on them anyway. So whist they were all dazed, bugs snuck around the other way and watched as the other group of guards who were on patrol there quickly run over to where the others were. He smiled maliciously and even let out a small chuckle. Oh who was he kidding? He loved doing this type of stuff. He was a toon after all, but then..he frowned..Lola was too. Maybe..maybe they aren’t as invincible as he once thought..because if she could die from a minor car crash..bugs shuddered at the thought and shook his head. No, not now, he couldn’t risk becoming distracted from events in the past. Though now because of this little epiphany, he’d be a lot more cautious because as far as he knew, they weren’t playing by their rules anymore and that meant.. **anything goes**

//////////////////////////

“Stupid earthlings..” Marvin said aloud as he paced back in forth in front of that infuriating birds cell. He watched as the earth creature mocked him and shook his head. Of course the earth sent duck dodgers here, they couldn’t just casually take one of theirs and expect it to be so easy. Then again..it sure took them a bit of time to notice. No matter, Mars will drive them away and everything will be fine.   
  


right?

////////////////////

Daffy quickly transformed into duck dodgers, if he remembered correctly, the queen liked him quite a lot..so much so that..oh wait..he used her a booty call when he was busy mourning over lola and tina..he face suddenly flushed and he sighed into his hands, he was so gross..he hadn’t been thinking and..oh boy this was bound to be awkward..

He stepped into the throne room and watched as the queen did a once over him and smirked.

”Ah..how wonderful to see you again..Dodgers..”

she ran a finger through her white locks and twirled it, as she bit her non existent lip, almost looking at him as he was a snack.

Daffy decided to go the formal route, seeing as how he didn’t want to get involved with her “like that” ever again.

”your highness.” He said coldly trying to be subtle with how much hatred he had towards the both of them. He felt disgusting for even breathing in the same air as her.

”Please, call me Ty’rahnee..“ she said with a smile, Daffy cringed, she wasn’t backing down and she didn’t even have to lift a finger..

Daffy opened his bill to speak when suddenly he heard a loud boom, he frowned only to see the queen look absolutely pissed off and then he smiled, it was Bugs, of course it was.

”What are you smiling at?” She said all of sudden snapping daffy‘s attention away from the door.   
  


His eyes widened slightly, but then he chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed at his, as he glared back confidently and replied.

”nothing, just..thought of something funny”


End file.
